Going Out
Going Out is a fanfic by PrinceBalto. Premise It has been years since the savage crisis. Nick and Judy are happily married and live with their son, Noah. Then, at some point, it was announced that Disneigh Studios' live action division was making a movie about the savage crisis and everything that happened during it, a film entitled "Savage". Now, when Noah is eight years old, Nick and Judy go to see the priemere. Story Nick and Judy had it good. They were happily married and they had a happy, healthy son in Noah Wilde. Noah was now eight years old. He waited for the babysitter who would be looking after him tonight, none other than Fuli Clawhauser. Judy looked into her son's eyes. "Now, Noah, behave for Fuli tonight," she said. Noah nodded proudly. "Yes, mam!" he said. It was a big deal in Zootopia tonight, for a movie about the savage crisis was going to debut. It was simply entitled "Savage". Awhile back, Nick and Judy remembered giving the director, Steven Spielbear, a famed Grizzly bear filmmaker, details about both the event and of what became of them two. From that moment, Nick and Judy knew that their romance would be a big part of the movie. Finally, it was near time to go. They would be meeting both sets of their parents at the theater. A moment after Nick and Judy were both dressed in their best clothes, Nick in a black collared shirt and slacks, exactly what he had worn when he proposed to Judy, and Judy in her red dress, Fuli arrived at their home. The pretty female cheetah, carrying a small backpack with her, smiled as the door was opened. "Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Wilde. Where is Noah?" she asked. Judy turned a bit. "In the living room. This way," she said. Fuli followed them in. Soon enough, she saw Noah. "Hey, Noah. I have some movies and stuff for us to watch together," she said. Noah got up and hugged her. "Hey, Fuli! That's great!" he said. Nick and Judy said their goodbyes and then took off for the theater. Right on time, they met their parents. Robin and Marian were dressed nicely, as were Stu and Bonnie. Robin wore a dark green collared shirt with brown slacks, Marian wore an elegant and beautiful magenta dress, Stu wore a navy polo shirt and jeans, and Bonnie wore a lovely dark blue dress. "Hope the movie is good," Stu said. Marian smiled. "I think it will be. Steven Spielbear isn't called the best filmmaker in Zootopia for nothing," she said. Soon enough, it was time to go in. Celebrities were everywhere, from Gazelle and Soren Oryxhorn and so many others, including Steven Spielbear himself. Photographers rushed in to capture their pictures. Nick and Judy weren't exempt at all. Even after the years that had passed, what they had done for the city had not been forgotten. They got their seats. Shortly after, the lights went out and the film began. The opening credits and title came up, followed by, to Judy's surprise, a near-perfect imitation of the Carrot Days Festival and the Gideon Grey incident. The little bunny girl they had hired to play the young Judy looked much like her when she was young. Obviously, the filmmakers had been very detailed in their research. This was true. They spoke to just about everyone Nick and Judy had ever come into contact with during pre-production. "Great work, Mr. Spielbear," Nick thought to himself. The movie progressed. The fox actor and bunny actress they had gotten to play Nick and Judy as adults looked much like them, as did the actors playing the other roles. It was a great movie. From the moment Nick and Judy met in the alleyway to when Bellwether was revealed as the villain to moments later when Nick and Judy admitted their feelings to one another, everyone loved it. As Nick and Judy and their parents walked out, they spoke of it. "That was great," Nick said. Judy agreed. "Did you see how they started with the Carrot Days Festival and Gideon Grey? It is almost like someone videotaped it," she said in amazement. Nick nodded. "Everything was so accurate. They didn't change anything like movies sometimes do," he said. Finally, they headed home. It was later, and Fuli had already put Noah in bed. She sat there on the sofa, waiting for them and for her parents to come and pick her up. Judy went to Fuli. "So, how did it go?" she asked. Fuli smiled proudly. "It went great," she said. Fuli described everything that had gone on that night. Judy paid Fuli, and, shortly after, Clawhauser and Rebekah arrived to pick up their daughter. After they said goodbye, they took off. Judy and Nick went to Noah's room and saw him sleeping soundly in his bed. They were more than pleased. Category:Going to the movies stories Category:In the Zootopia universe Category:Zootopia 2.0 continuity Category:PrinceBalto Category:Oneshots Category:Stories containing characters from other Disney films Category:Stories set after Nick and Judy's marriage Category:Nick and Judy's married years Category:Stories where other characters are mentioned Category:Short stories